The Chosen One
by Rin's Faith
Summary: Over the years Inuyasha and his allies have delt with the some of the most powerful demons they have come across. Enter The First. An ancient demon who claims to be the source of evil, who is hunting down the next potential slayer to be. Please read intro
1. Default Chapter

_Explaination: This fanfic is a semi crossover with Inuyasha and Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. When I say semi I mean that it mostly based on the Characters of Inuyasha. This story has elements from Buffyverse and Angel, there won't be any of the major characters from Buffy or Angel. Maybe. One of the girls from Inuyasha series is a potential slayer, however, a curse was placed on The Slayer lineage by The First and now it is in danger of ending with the re-incarnation of the First Slayer. In order to preserve it The Shadow Men head for Japan in search of her. Unfortunately The First is also searching for her to guarantee the end of The Slayers........... Anyway please review and let me know what you think!! If you like it great! I will look forward to your reviews. If you hate it and think it sucks. Hey! Your entitled to your opinion I still continue writing it.. Enjoy!!!!!!!! Oh the first two chapters will be kind of slow. I don't own Inuyasha or anything that is Inuyasha and the same goes with Buffy and Angel. The Interpretations are of mine own._

_**IN THE BEGINING**_

_"In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone has the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer."_

Prologue

Many Thousands of years ago the earth was completely overruled by tyrant god kings and demons lords. They ruled the lands and were dominate over the humans which they ruled over. Some of the god kings and demon lords were benevolent and king and head no mind to the humans in their realm. Most, however, were very cruel, and inflicted unspeakable abuse and horrors to the very humans they dominated over, treating them no better than they would treat vermin. The Majority of the of the evil creatures resided over one very powerful entity known as The First, a malevolent entity that was the undeniable source of everything Evil, it's creator, it's father. It was a Demon God that all Demon Gods, and lesser being demons feared. The First commanded the evil ones and they followed it's orders with out question. For many years the gates to his realm, The Hellmouths, were open. Merging his dimension with that of the land of the earth along with such Demon Gods as Illyria, Glorificas and the Immortal, they were able to successfully suppress the humans and lesser demons. Fear was the law of the land, enforced by The First and his evil army.

Still, through this Turmoil and despair, there was tiny glimmer of hope. For The Powers That Be, Guardians of the Gates of Heaven and the Servants of The Light were sent to earth to side with good hearted Demon Gods as powerful as the ones that served The First. Their purpose, to offer hope to those that had no hope, to give power to those that had no power, and show courage to those whose hearts were filled with fear. They searched the earth for humans that had any type of spiritual powers. Once they were found they took on the role of arming these unique humans with knowledge and power to fight the very demons that oppressed them for so long. Once trained, these humans were sent out to recruit other and to pass down their knowledge and skills. Along with The Powers that Be and their allies, they began to fight back.

Soon rebellions were formed and revolutions were created until the humans declared war against their oppressors. The First unleashed its army of Turok-Hans, demon vampires to fight against human rebels. Over the span of hundreds and hundreds of years there were many battles and great losses were suffered on both sides. It seemed that the war had no end, the Armies of Light were loosing. Hope was fleeing again, until one day the Answers were sent over from The Light.

This a combined effort, the Armies of Light were able to defeat The First and his army of darkness, driving them back into the Hellmouths, until in one battle The Greater being of The Light fought The First until his corporeal body was destroyed and his very essence sent back to Hell and the gates were then destroyed. Unfortunately not all the gates were destroyed some were hidden from those who wished to destroy them. The remaining ones were all sealed off and a guardian as placed in each of the sealed Hellmouths. All of The First loyal Demon Gods were captured and also stripped of their corporeal bodies and were sealed in the center of the earth known as The Deeper Well. The lesser, yet still powerful demons that served under them were also defeated, some were killed off, and many went into hiding. However, there was a hand full that were caught; their very essence was sealed up a mystical chess known as the Pandoras box. The chess was given to three men with unusually strong mystical powers from the land of the eternal dessert. These priest's were given the gift of immortality and became the keepers of the Box, they where given the name of the Shadow Men. Together along with other human priest's and priestess's began to rebuild their lives. Peace and prosperity soon filled the lands and humans became the dominate residence on the Earth. For many years the humans prospered and coexisted with the remaining demons that were allied with them.

There were still the remaining demons that served The First that roamed the earth. Some searched in order to appease their own evil ambitions and there were those who were still loyal to The First, searched the globe for a way to bring their master back. Keeping an eye on the demonic movement and seeing that there was still threat that The First may one day return, The Powers that Be and the Light went to the guardians of the Pandora's Box; The Shadow Men.

The Shadow Men were chosen to create a champion for them; a person with the strength and skill to fight the forces of Darkness, using the demon entities with in the Pandora's Box. Accepting this tremendous task The Shadow Men set out to find a man worthy enough for the role of The Slayer. They set out their search travel from one village to another testing every worthy man they found. They picked the strongest warriors they could find to evoke them with the power of the Pandora's Box. This task proved to be harder then they thought. The demonic entities with in the Pandora's Box were pure evil and quickly discovered that the hearts of men could be corrupted fairly easily. Using this weakness the entities decreed that no man may ever harness their power. Many attempts were made, and many brave men died trying to evoke the power of the Box. As the Shadow Men were about to give up on their quest for The Chosen One they came upon a female Inu demon who presented a unique solution to their problem. If a man could not evoke the power, then perhaps a woman would best suite their purpose. She saw that human females were pure in heart and their souls were of strong will. She also knew that the men who attempted to absorb the power of the box wanted the have the power. The demon entities knew this and used it to their advantage.

Who ever was the potential chosen for the role of The Slayer had to be a woman and the power could not be offered to her, for it had to be forced on her through a selfless desicion. One of the Shadow Men looked upon his own child, Siyamia; daughter of the leader of The Shadow Men. She was a girl of innocents and purity who's only desires were to live a normal peaceful life with her people. The Shadow Men knew she was the perfect potential since she had no ambitions for greatness and power. On the eve of the she was taken by her father and the other two of The Shadow Men to a near by cave where the ritual was to be performed. Chaining her to walls of the granite and decided to test her worth. They offered her the Power of the Pandora's Box, she passed the first test by refusing the offer. The Shadow Men knew she to still make a choice, so, they forced a decision on her that left her with no alternatives. She was to either accept the demons entities to be envoked with in her soul or they would unleash the demons of the Box to destroy every man, woman and child would have their souls devoured. Siyamia could bear for her village to be destroyed and accepted the offer in the condition that her people would be spared. The shadow men cast a very power full spell on Siyamia and the demon entities, forever connecting their spirits. On that very night the First Slayer was born, Siyamia the first on The Chosen Ones.

Forever was Siyamia changed, her innocence and pure hearted nature was changed to being with a dark soul and instincts of a natural born killer. The demon essence in her body and soul gave her the strength, speed, skill and heightened senses of the demons. She was trained by The Shadow Men to hunt and destroy all demons that were considered a threat to humanity. For many years she protected the people from any demon that would challenge the peace of the land. 15 years after she was evoked with the power, Siyamia met a tragic death at the hands of the Vampires. However, before her death The Powers That Be ordered the Shadow Men to mark females on their birth with a mark that would serve as beckon for the demon essence that was in The First Slayer. They decreed that at the event of a Slayers death another that bore the mark would be chosen for too take her place and complete the mission. Hundreds of girls were marked and each girl was assigned a village elder to protect and train her until her time would come. The Light would ensure that this mark was too presented upon the birth of a new baby who may become a Potential Slayer. This was a fail safe created to preserve the lineage of The Slayers.

However things that should have not been forgotten were forgotten. The First ever so ambition kept a watchful eye from the depths of hell on the events surrounding the Slayer. He knew that The Chosen one would be a threat to him and minions and for his plans to re-take the earth. He had ordered a curse placed on The Slayer Lineage. He decreed that the day that the re-incarnation of the Siyamia is born back to the Earth will be the day would mark the end of The Slayers and that her re-incarnation was to remain in secret from The Shadow Men and The Light.

To keep the leverage in their favor The Powers That Be kept a watchful eye on the all the spirits that returned to the Earth. Knowing full well that her soul was camouflaged among the many souls they watched over. However to ensure protection of the Lineage they would have to perform they evocation ceremony again on the girl who had her re-incarnated soul. They ordered that the essence of the Pandora's Box be returned in the event of the death of the Slayer. This would signify to all that the reincarnation of Siyamia walked the earth.

For thousands of years a watchful eye was kept on The Slayers until that day, the day her re-incarnation was discovered...................By both sides.

Both sides sent out their agents to reclaim her

If the Shadow Men get to her first, they can preserve the Slayer Lineage

If the Bringer, servants of The First, get to her before the Shadow Men, they would sacrifice her, marking an end of The Slayer Lineage.


	2. Enter The Shadow Men

_**ENTER THE SHADOW MEN**_

Chapter 1

**London, England 1532 A.D**

He stood in the middle of the chambers awaiting confirmation of the news that he heard over a month ago. The Slayer that resided in the Land of the Celts was slain by a gang of demons. Apparently they had captured and murdered her watcher to provoke her to their trap. This was nothing new to him or his order, a death of a Slayer never surprised him. He has seen 9 Slayers come and go in his life time, and he has lived a very long life indeed. When ever he had heard that there was a Death of a Chosen One, he knew that a Potential would be awaked with the powers immediately continuing the duties of the previous Chosen One. It was the natural order of things, at least in his world as he new it. No. A Slayers death was never shocking. Not to him, what was shocking was they had been sign of a potential being activated. There was however rumors that they Pandora's Box had re-activated. If the rumors were true then this only meant one logical conclusion, that the re-incarnation of the first slayer was now walking the earth. The Priest sent his fastest and most loyal servants to Africa to confirm the rumors of the Pandora's Box.

He stood looking out the window towards the olive gardens when he heard frantic foot steps heading his way. He turned towards their direction; a young boy of 14 years was quickly approaching him with a scroll in his hand. As he approached the old man he handed the scroll to him.

"Message from Brother Francine's, Me Lord, I' am afraid the news is not good" the boy said between breaths as the old man began to read what the scroll said. He looked at the boy with a frown.

"Summon the Watchers immediately; tell them to meet in at the grand hall at once." He ordered the boy

"Yes Me lord!" The boy said as he ran of to call the summons. The Priest went on and continued looking out window gathering his thoughts of the letter.

An Hour later the Watchers Council was in large room waiting for the priest arrival. They knew what the meeting was about and were already in a heated debate over the latest rumors.

"How can we be possibly sure that there won't be another Slayer, there has been instances that month's have gone by before the new Slayer was discovered. I'm sure she will pop up as usual." Said one of the Watchers who was dressed in a European monk attire

"But, what about the rumors?"

"What about them!" The monk spat "I can't believe that there is any amount of truth to these speculations, and any one who believes them to be true is a damn fool!" he concluded.

"Then I suppose I am a damn fool, because I believe that they are true" The old priest said as he walked in the door. Staring down at the young monk

"Your grace, you can not poss....." He was cut of by the old priest.

"Yes I do!" He stated plainly "When I heard that there was no news of a Slayer being awakened I had my suspicions, I sent our agents to Africa to investigate the caves in which the Pandora's Box was being held at" He said as he took his seat at the head of the table. "According to the Knights, the demon essence in the Pandora's box has been re-wakened. This only means one thing." He said in much quieter tone. "The re-incarnation of the first Slayer is alive!"

"The First's Curse is real!"

"What are we to do!!"

"We have to find her!!"

"How she can be anyone!!"

"How can we find her she can be anywhere?"

They were all in a frenzied panic at the recent news. Bringing order to the Hall, the old priest slammed a heavy bible on the table to get the Councils attention. Once he had order in the Hall, began to speak on the current problem. "Yes, the situation is grave and we can not ignore the fact that once again we are faced with the threat of The First attempting to return. Now of all times would be the most opportune time for him to try since we no longer have a protector." He stopped to glare at the council as he stood "As we speak of this I can assure you The First has realized this as well, we must act now. The knights are bringing the Pandora's Box back to us." He continued, walking around the table "Which leaves us with one thing left to do. We must awaken The Shadow Men." This earned him very strong glares from the rest of the council members. "I know what many of you are thinking _' these men are nothing more than savages after what they did to the first Slayer' _and I know that most of you are opposed to their ways. However I know that all of you agree that we do need The Slayer. Yes, they are savages, but they are the only ones with the knowledge and the power to re-evoke Siyamia's re-incarnation." He concluded.

"It would seem that you are correct on this matter Your Grace, we have no other choice but to Summon them." said another member of the council as he stood from his chair. "I second the motion and agree to proceed." The other members of the council stood one by one in agreeing to this decision, some were reluctant, but all agreed that there was no alternative.

"Excellent!" said the priest "According to the messenger that came earlier today the Knights planned to follow him 4 days after his departure, so with luck on our side they should be here by the weeks end and will receive them in the Catacombs below." The old priest said adjourning the meeting.

4 days later.....

The Watchers Council went below the church to the Catacombs; in this place was a place of many great secrets. One was the final resting place of the Shadow Men; whom long ago they were given the gift of immortality. When these 3 men where chosen thousands of years ago their purpose was to guard the demon entities of the Pandora's Box, however, when they created The First Slayer, the power of the box became useless. Theywere sent to a higher plain of existence until the time came for them to fulfill their purpose once again.

The Council encircled a seal on the ground that was in the center of the chamber. The seal had a pyramid in the middle with 3 circles on each end in the middle of the pyramid there was a box. There were hieroglyphs outside the pyramid of language from long ago. As priest began to chant a scripture from a book, the circles on the seal began to grow darker and the pyramid had a slight glow. The hieroglyphs began to move and the suddenly shadows emerged out the circles. Slowly they began to materialize into three human figures. The Council stared out the three men with dark skin. Each wore clothing that matched of those worn by the ancient Egyptians; all three of them had a staff each adorned differently. These were The Shadow Men. They stared at the Watchers for a very long time before the one Old Priest spoke started to speak.

"Forgive for summoning you, however the time has come." The Old Priest said

The Shadow Men stared at the Priest then spoke to him in the same language that was spoken not tong ago.

"_Yes, we know, we have felt the balance shift."_ Said the Shadow Man in the blue outfit.

"_We have been waiting for you to call us forth, we are ready to proceed" _Said the second Shadow Man. Dressed in orange and brown

"My Lords how can that be done, we do not where she is or what she looks like, she can be anywhere!" Pleaded the Priest

"_Leave that to us, we will find her, the earth has ears and eyes, and it will tell us where to look. Give us the Pandora's Box" _Said the third Shadow _Man "We fulfill our obligation, the lineage will continue forth" _he continued has the chess was brought to them

"_Do not fret my friends we will not fail, we will get to her in time"_ Said the first Shadow Man smiling at the council before the shadows and engulfed the room embracing it in darkness. When the shadows returned to normal The Shadow Men and the Pandora's Box were gone.

Looking at the space where The Shadow Men once stood the council wondered if there was any truth to what they said. How will they be able to find a girl that could be hiding any where on earth? One thing was for certain they were no longer involved. The irony behind this was that they were created to keep an eye The Slayers and the Potentials. How ironic now, they were cut out of the loop. The Shadow Man took matters in to their hands and the only thing left to do was to wait.

**Cotswold England... The Deeper Well – Site of the Final Prison Resting Place of the Ancient Demon Gods.**

Standing over a wooden bridge looking down a large abyss, The Keeper of The Deeper Well went by her days duties as if there were clockwork; the demonic forces have been of balance since the death of The Slayer in the land of the Celts. A powerful evil presence had been rising since which meant only one thing. The First was on the rise, and most likely like herself, it was aware that the Re-incarnated soul of The First Chosen One was roaming the earth. Chances are that The First had sent its own agents to find her. As she made her rounds guarding the sarcophagus of the Old Ones, most who where loyal to The First, were imprisoned in this place long forgotten by the world of man. Realizing her own thought, she moved across the bridge that was suspended over The Well to other side of the cavern. She walked through a tunnel to an underground chamber that looked like a library. As she walked in she noticed that the shadow's started to shift around her. She wasn't the least bit surprised as she continued her way to the final destination.

She made her way a Silver Box adorned with precious stones, and symbols from long ago. Feeling the presence behind her, she greeted her guest's with turning to face them.

"I have been waiting for you." She said before speaking an incantation over the box, opening it. She pulled out of scroll from the box; she turned around to face her visitors, The Shadow Men.

"_You know why we are here"_ Spoke the leader of The Shadow Men

'Yes." She said plainly "I have what you want, here" she said handing over the scroll.

"_You haven't read the............"_ The Second Shadow Man said before he was cut off by The Keeper.

"Of course not, what do you take me for! I am no fool! Besides, even if I wanted to look at the scroll I couldn't. The Seerer of The Powers had a binding spell placed before giving the information to my men; he wanted to make damn sure that if it fell in the wrong hands, it couldn't be used. The seal on this can only opened by The Shadow Men and the information is for you three and you three only." The Keeper state rather plainly.

"_Very Good."_ Said the Third Shadow Man opening the seal reading the scroll.

In the scroll was the location of the person they were searching for, to their surprised the information was vague. Nevertheless it did tell them where to start and it narrow the options down. Each of the Shadow Men took a turn to read the scroll. The Scroll read:

Siaymia, First of The Ones, walks the Earth as flesh and bone

Living among the Humans she is not, for you will find her under a different companionship

Traveling with a Demon of Silver Hair, one of two, the last of their kin.

The Island of the Eastern region is where she walk, land of the rising sun.

Beware, darkness is aware of her presence. The First's essence is strongest there.

The Hellmouth in land is active, for the demonic aura there is high, The Seal is has weakened.

Find her you must, time is of the essence. Preservation of the linage must be a done.

The Shadow Men disintegrated the scroll and turned to The Keeper.

"_We will take our leave now."_ Said the First Shadow Man. _"Keep alert you assistance may be required again"_ He concluded before they disappeared.

"As you wish, I will be here." She said before they left. There was nothing left for her to do except to resume her charge. Still, she couldn't take her mind on what the future would hold if they should fail.


	3. Something Amiis

Something Amiss

Chapter 2

**Feudal Japan, Warring States Period.... The Bone Eaters Well**

Kagome pulled herself out of the well carrying her yellow backpack filled with supplies for her continuing search for the Jewel Shards and fight against Naraku with Inuyasha and the others. 7 years have passed since her adventures with inuyasha had started. Many things have happened during that time spent between her era and the Warring States Period; she has since graduated high school and by some miracle managed to get a college education, well sort off. College was a wash out after the first year and half, and to explain her long time of absence from her friends, her mom made the excuse that she was in some foreign exchange student program, studying around the world. Her and Inuyasha had gotten quite close also and were ready to commit to a real relationship once the jewel was whole and Naraku was defeated. It was taking longer than anticipated, but she was patient and wanted to live a peaceful life with him when the time came. Her miko powers had grown quite a bit and she was now very good with spells and had learned the knowledge that Kaede had passed down to her quite well. She had grown a few inches and now was a mirror copy of Kikyo minus the super long hair and the red and white kimono of a priestess, which would occasionally where.

Sango and Miroku had matured a little, Sango was more attached to Miroku and he in turned had deeper feelings for her; however he was still the lecherous monk that she had come to know and love. Neither of them wanted to move forward with their lives until Naraku was defeated as well. Shippo was still has small as ever, he may have grown a touch, however since he was a full demon he took longer to grow and mature. All and all, except for the constant fighting, searching, fighting, sleeping in the dirt, fighting, being fondled by Miroku, arguing with Inuyasha every day, evading death, meeting other demons who had it out for them, fighting and all that other stuff.............. Life was ok. Well loosely.

She headed over to the village to meet the others; she was day dreaming when she felt a very unusual aura. It was like nothing she ever felt before. She stopped for a second but the feeling went away as quickly as it came to her. Dismissing it she continued to the village, only this time she paid attention to her surroundings.

Little did she know she was being watched.

Approaching the village she saw Inuyasha heading to her at quick pace, he looked very annoyed _'what's is up with him'_ she thought as she quickened her pace. Something was wrong.

"Good you're here; I was wondering what took you so long." Said Inuyasha in that usual rude tone of his

"What are talking about I'm not late, in fact....." Kagome spat out before Inuyasha interrupted.

"Look, I don't want to talk here, let's get to the village." He said as he slung her over his shoulder and grabbed her bag, ignoring her protests. He ran back to the forest as fast as he could.

"Inuyasha! Put me down right now or....."

"Shut up!!!"

"What is wrong with you!! Inuyasha!" She yelled as they approached the village. Inuyasha took of his shoulder carelessly and she fell on her behind, Furious at his actions she stood up yelling the three letter word he dreaded.

"SIT!!!" WHAM... Before he knew it he was kissing the dirt, as usual.

"Whatcha do that for stupid.! I was worried." He yelled from the hole.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it, dumbass!" She yelled back. Standing up from the hole he stared at her for a good long while, he was about to say something when Miroku spoke instead.

"We felt a very strange aura a while ago, Inuyasha was worried" Miroku said.

"Wait I felt it too, it was nothing I ever felt before, but I couldn't pinpoint. It wasn't around for long." Kagome said "Could it be Naraku?"

"Maybe, I mean it would be the first time he has attacked in secret." Sango said from the porch of Kaede's hut.

"It's not Naraku, there something else around." Inuyasha said looking towards the forest

"How can you be sure Inuyasha, do you think is it one of his incarnations perhaps?" Miroku asked

"I don't know all I know is that felt nothing like Naraku" Inuyasha said not taking his eyes of the forest. This made everyone nervous.

"Inuyasha what's going on?" Kagome asked. In all her years traveling with Inuyasha she has learn to understand his moods. That fact that he was starring at the forest with out so much as blinking did not comfort.

"I can't tell. All I know that it is not safe to travel today." Inuyasha said

"I agree it's best to wait until daybreak." Miroku agreed.

"Well I guess it's settled, besides I brought some home cooked food mom made for us. Come on Sango let get set up for dinner." Kagome said going in the hut with Sango behind her.

"Sure, Why not." Sango said.

"Maybe we should keep watch tonight, this wouldn't be the first time we've been attacked with out warning from Naraku or any of his incarnations before" Miroku said

"Keh, I know. Get some rest, I'll take first watch." With that Inuyasha walked towards the area he had his eyes focused on. When he reached the area there was nothing there, but something in him was telling him otherwise. He decided to patrol the parameter of the village just to be sure.

Once he disappeared in the forest a figure was standing where Inuyasha was at. He stared at the direction Inuyasha went. Once he was sure that he wouldn't return it focused at the hut where Kagome and Sango where at.

"You may come out now." He said. Three figures dressed in black robes jumped from the trees above. "You know what to do, find out which one it is. Look for the mark." He instructed. "Do not alert them to know our presence here just get the information and return understand." He ordered them. They all bowed in acknowledgement. "If you see the others leave. Do not fail. Now go!" The figured disappeared in front of them. The three hooded figures separated and took their positions around the village.

It had been a long journey indeed, but he had to investigate. He had been hearing rumors of villages being haunted by demons wearing black robes. Normally he wouldn't care for such things, especially in human affairs, but the fact was it was happening on his land and any demon who dared trespass on his landed had to be removed one way or another. When he arrived to question the inhabitants all they were able to tell him was that these things would just stand around the borders and watch. No one dared to approach these things for fear that they would be killed off. If there was one thing that Sesshomaru despised more than his half demon brother were cowards, especially human cowards. They were already useless enough to him and he hated to make a stand for those who wouldn't even stand for themselves, but still, any evasion on his land must be dealt with, and besides, over the years traveling with Rin his approach towards humans had soften, more than he would ever care to admit. The girl was with him for the past 7 years and in front of his eyes she had grown from young pup to a lovely young woman no more that 15, maybe 16 years of age. He would never openly admit to it, but his affection for her had grown too. He found himself slowly becoming attracted to her and every day it was getting harder to fight it. Especially the past few nights, he returned to the camp site where he left her with Jaken and Ah-Un. Jaken was watching the horizon on top of Ah-Un, the double headed dragon was lying on the ground and right beside the dragon Rin was asleep. Normally he would have scolded the imp for allowing the girl to fall asleep during the day time while he was away, however the past few weeks the girl has been plagued by nightmares so horrible that she would often wake up in the middle of the night screaming, sometimes startling even him to the point where he had drawn his sword a few times. She would scurry to Sesshomaru for comfort and wouldn't let go until she fell as sleep again. Unfortunately the dreams were becoming worse, so bad that she would wake up drenched in sweat, then she would refuse to fall asleep for the rest of the night. After the last one she had she refused to sleep for 4 days even when he would order her to sleep she refused. As he approached her he noticed the dark circles under her eyes, clearly she was exhausted and must have surrendered to it earlier. He sat besides her watching her as she continued to sleep, she seemed to be at peace right now, however, that was yet to be seen. Brushing a few strands of black hair from her face, he stood up and began to address Jaken.

"How long has she been asleep?" He asked his servant.

"Not long long." Afraid that Sesshomaru would clobber him on the head for allowing Rin to sleep, he jumped down and went to his master's feet to explain. "L-lord Sesshomaru please forgive me for allowing her to sleep, she was just so tired. I will wake he........." He was cut of by Sesshomaru.

"No! Let her rest, go get some wood and food, we'll camp here tonight" He ordered. The little demon scurried off to do his masters biding. Sesshomaru took of his pelt and draped it over her. He stood there staring off into the distance when heard a whimper come out from Rin. He turned to look at her and noticed that beads of sweat where forming on her brow. "Another nightmare." He said to himself. He continued to look at her when he heard something from the trees behind him. He turned to the direction where he heard the noise only to see a dark figure standing. Using his superior speed he went over to where the figure was, using the Tokijin he cut through the trees. When he came to where he saw the figure, there was nothing there, but still there was a feeling of uneasiness that made him uncomfortable. He felt something but there was no sight of it or even a scent of anything. The only ones near by that he could clearly identify were Jaken, Ah-Un, and Rin. Sheathing his sword,he walked over to where the girl was to keep guard over her. He noticed that Ah-Un seemed a little uneasy also, that tipped him off to the fact there was something or someone else in the area other than them. He sat right besides Rin again watching her sleep, hoping that her nightmares wouldn't plague her. As he watched the dusk approached he couldn't shake off the feeling that there was still a presence watching and that it was able to hide it self well. There was a presence of danger and he knew he would be in for a restless night.


	4. Conversations with Dead People

Conversations with the Dead

It had been two hours since Inuyasha left for his patrol ever since that unusual aura was felt close to the village. Kagome was beginning to worry about his where abouts. Normally he would take the whole crew when it came to investigating such evil presence assuming that it was Naraku that was the generating force behind it. However the very fact that this new presence made Inuyasha nervous did not give her a good feeling, plus the fact that Inuyasha kept saying that the aura that was felt was not Naraku's, but maybe something worst than him or any of his carnations certainly gave her a very unsettling feeling deep with her. She even had to admit there was something sickening about this new threat what ever it was. It was beyond creepy to her.

Deciding to keep herself busy she was preparing the food that she had brought back to from her time, it helped kept her mind somewhat at ease. To further ease her she began humming a tune from her time as she continued with her task. Behind her, Shippo was setting wood in the center of the hut's fireplace preparing a fire as the evening began to get cold. He also appeared to be uneasy; then again Shippo was always the nervous type and was always easily startled, regardless of his courageous soul. She probably figured that he busying himself for the very same reason.

"When do you think Inuyasha will be back?" Shippo asked trying to hide his fear. "He's been gone for quite some time; do you think he's alright?"

"I'm sure he's fine Shippo, he's just making sure there no signs of danger. That's all." Kagome said trying to reassure the young fox demon as she reached in her age worn yellow backpack for something that she would hope ease him further. "Here, I thought you might want this." She said as she handed him over a chocolate bar. Seeing his eyes light up at the sight of the treat brought joy to Kagome.

"Thanks Kagome, you're the greatest!" He chirped as he began to unwrap his prize. He broke a piece of and gave it to her before he went off out side to give some to Sango and Miroku. Kagome ate her piece before she went off to her task again.

Out side the monk and the exterminator were deep in their own thoughts, they too could help but wonder about the new aura that was felt. In their experiences they never felt anything like it. Even though Inuyasha said it was not Naraku, they had their doubts about that. More than once has the deceiver tricked them and more than once it had nearly cost one or all of their lives. Still, the thought that something worse than Naraku could be lingering did not bring them comfort and the last thing they needed was another evil force as powerful as him to complicate things.

Things were complicated enough. They didn't need any more.

Miroku noticed that Kirara was more nervous than usual as the neko youkai cuddled closely to Sango shivering from what seemed fear.

"Kirara seems quite nervous" Miroku noticed as he saw the small demon on Sango's lap

"It must have something with what happened earlier today. Did you see the way she acted?" Sango said as she stroked Kirara soft fur trying to calm her. Earlier when the presence was felt Kirara ran of into Keades hut, as if there was a predator after her. The cat never did such an act before, as far as Sango was aware of.

"Do you think Inuyasha is right about this new presence, about it not being Naraku?" Sango Asked

" I don't know, Inuyasha couldn't pick up any type of sent from whatever this thing happens to be, it could very well be him since he is capable of disguising his presence, however there was something that Inuyasha did say that gives me doubts that it is Naraku." as Miroku served the clearing in front of the hut. "He said that it was a feeling of malice unlike he ever felt before, an almost ancient form of evil, nothing like Naraku."

"Ancient?" Sango questioned, confused to what Miroku had just said "Naraku has been around for nearly 60 years, that's barely ancient."

"Indeed. That is what gives him doubt, however I wouldn't put it past Naraku to try to deceive us with a new ploy." Miroku agreed as he took a seat next to Sango.

Just then Shippo came out with the Chocolate bar and began to offer a piece to each of them.

"Hey guys look at what Kagome brought, want some?" Shippo offered the sweet delectable hoping that it cheered them up as it did for him. Sango and Miroku graciously took offering, and began to consume their piece "Hey what's with the long faces? Does it have to with strange aura?" He asked saw the expression given by Sango and Miroku. They looked at each other and then gave a reassuring smile to Shippo.

"We were just thinking, that's all, nothing to worry about." Sango said not to alarm Shippo as she ate her piece of the chocolate.

"Really, are you sure? I mean if Inuyasha seemed worried about this then maybe something really bad is coming!" Shippo looked at the demon slayer with a questioned expression.

"Maybe, right now there no sense in pondering over it. We'll wait for Inuyasha's return, until then its best if we rest." Miroku said finishing the last bite of the candy.

Kagome came out with some bowls filled with something that smelled wonderful "Hey guy's food is done." Offering each a plate as she sat down with the rest of the group, for the longest time no one spoke as they ate. They were all bothered by dark thoughts harboring their minds. There was one word to describe the environment around them.

Depressing!

Unable to take the silence any more Kagome put her bowl down began to speak. "Come on guys! We've dealt many demons that have given us a run for our money and we've always came out ahead!" trying to be optimistic as always "So there's a new threat, its not like we have fought new threats before, so we just have to face when it come our way and give it our 150! That's all!" Finishing her motivational speech, hoping that it would be enough stop them from moping around.

Staring at Kagome, they found some truth in what she said. Yes. They have faced against many enemies that were out to get them and the Jewel Shards, and yes the fact that a new evil would arise should be nothing new to them, so why were they on edge?

"Your right, Kagome, maybe we're all just under a lot of stress. It seems that fighting has been non stop lately." Miroku agreed as he put down his empty food bowl. "Thanks for the meal, it was quite delicious. What is it?"

"Chicken and eggplant Parmesans, It's fresh. My mom made it just before I left." Happy to see a satisfied costumer

"Miroku is right it is good." Sango complemented putting her bowl down and then stretching her tense muscles. "I don't know about you but I can use a good soaking over at the Hot Springs"

"Yeah. Me too, let's clean up before we head off" Kagome stood picking up the empty bowls and heading of into the hut.

"Wait!" Miroku protested "Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean you will be stripped of your clothes and weapons, what if something comes out and attacks you. You both will be venerable. You shouldn't go alone."

Giving the monk a suspicious look, Sango and Kagome new exactly where this was going. "Really, and what do you suggest? Stand guard over us while we bathe?" Sango questioned seeing past Miroku's worried facade.

"Now that you mentioned it, someone should keep watch, make sure nothing happens. I will make the selfless sacrifice and gladly put my very life in harms way to protect you two." Miroku walked over to Sango grasping her hands close to his body trying to sound as sincere as possible. Sango, on the other hand new that Miroku was using his lecherous ways to get a sneak peek as they bathed. Seeing that his so called sincerity was having no affect on her "Do you really think that I would stoop so low to as use such a grave situation to try to get a glimpse while you bathe with Kagome?" bringing himself closer to her.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Sango replied, ever so suspicious of his actions

"Yeah, considering your track record" Kagome added in. 'If I had a dollar for every time he does pulls these stunts I'd be richer than Donald Trump!'

"Kagome is right Miroku, you can't be trusted, at least in this matter. Besides the springs are not very far from here, I think we'll be fine." Sango replied in snappy tone.

"Ladies. Trust me, I have more integrity than you think" Miroku assured them as grasp Sango's hands into his. "I just want to make sure you two are safe, that's all. I'll be behind some trees, I promise I won't peek. You have my word. I swear on my honor" Miroku offered with genuine sincerity.

Giving it some thought about what he was saying Sango broke down. "Well, maybe just this once."

"Sango!" Kagome was shocked. "How can you agree to this!"

Turning to face Kagome "I know, I know. But I think under the circumstances it wouldn't hurt. Just this once"

"You won't regret this I promise." Miroku reassured them. He promised after all. 'Maybe just this once it won't hurt to show a little restraint' he silently thought to himself. Of course that only lasted for a brief second until his eyes fell on Sango's perfectly round behind. 'No, I gave my word to Sango and Kagome that I wouldn't try anything……… But then again that was for only when they bathed at the hot springs……. One stroke won't hurt.'

So much for the self control.

Suddenly, as she was trying to convince Kagome, Sango felt the all too familiar sensation of a hand caressing her bottom as if it was grand prize of the year. "HUH!" Sango grew wide eyed. 'THAT LECH! After what he just promised he goes right ahead and feels me up!' she thought as every vein on her head pulsed in fury. "You jerk! Just for once. ONCE! Keep your hands to yourself and your mind out of the TRASH!" Sango raved at the monk.

Kagome and Shippo knew exactly was going to happen next.

**BAM, BOOM! "AAH YOUCH!"**

The earth shook and the animals were awakened from their peaceful slumber at the commotion in the village as the all too familiar sound of Sango's giant boomerang cracking Miroku's skull was heard through out the region.

Again!

Holding her weapon Sango began to walk to the hotsprings, still fuming. "On second thought Miroku we really don't need you to Baby-sit us. Kagome and I can look after ourselves just fine. But thanks for you _generous_ offer!" Sango spat on as she walked away from the perverted monk that she just knocked senseless.

"Can't say I didn't warn her" Kagome said staring down at Miroku, who was laying face down sprawled out on the floor as a large bump grew out of his hair. Kagome walked towards Sango's direction heading to the hotsprings

As Miroku laid there with stars swirling around his growing bump on his crown, only one thought formed in little Shippo's head "Will Miroku ever learn?" as he slapped his hand on his head and shaking it from side, witnessing a second bump forming on the senseless Monks head. After all these years Miroku's lecherous behavior never ceased to amaze him

"Did I do something wrong?" Miroku innocently slurred out. He sounded as if had just one to many sake.

Shippo and Kirara fell face forward at his foolish remark.

"I guess that's a no." Shippo said in disbelief

Inuyasha was returning to the village after he finished his brief patrol around the area nearby, other than the usual night creatures and lesser demons that wisely remain hidden or just minding their own business, there really wasn't anything suspicious going on. And that's what scared him! The aura he felt earlier today was powerful, very powerful, unlike anything he ever felt before. His mind just kept repeating the events earlier that day.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was your typical fall afternoon, and all the villagers were either busy harvesting their crops or preparing their stocks and homes for the up coming winter. It seemed typical enough, an average peaceful day in Feudal Japan, except for the racket coming from the Old Priestess Kaede's hut._

"_**SHIPPO! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" **Inuyasha roared out from the hut as Shippo scurried out with dust behind his feet in a mad dash to run as far away from enraged hanyou. _

_Knowing that Inuyasha would be only a few leaps away before capturing him and giving another whooping, the little fox demon began to beg for mercy in a vain attempt to appeal the half demons limited good senses. "I'm sorry Inuyasha! Really, it was just an innocent little joke; I didn't mean to offend you. Honest!"_

"_Well in that case this is only going to be an innocent little ass kicking!"_

_Very limited indeed!_

_From the hut a trio of humans and a two tailed cat demon watched the show with very bored expressions on their faces as Inuyasha closed in on Shippo. Each contemplating whether or not to interfere in the latest little bout between the two them, they could ask Inuyasha to just stop, but they all new better. Inuyasha rarely listen to reason, especially if he was in a bad mood. The only way they could stop this was using the rosary around Inuyasha's neck; unfortunately the only person with the power to use it was away visiting family._

"_What should we do?" Sango asked with a dull expression as she continued to polish her giant boomerang. It was more of a comment than question, she new very well that there was really nothing they could do._

_As to reinforce what she already knew "There's nothing we can do at all; besides, Shippo should know better than to tease Inuyasha when he is in a foul mood." Miroku stated. Sango had to agree, Shippo was just asking for it. _

"_I guess disguising himself as Kagome with a bowl of worms disguised as Ramen wasn't such a smart move." Sango admitted, though it was amusing to watch Inuyasha consuming the worms happily, thinking that they were noodles. That is until Shippo dropped the illusion because he lost his concentration when began to burst into laughter at Inuyasha's expense._

"_True, but you have to admit that Inuyasha should known better himself."_

"_How so?"_

"_I think the large fluffy tail was an obvious clue."_

"_Good point." Sango said as she continued to prime up her weapon. Miroku was right Inuyasha always fell for Shippo's jokes._

"_I thought it was quite entertaining!" The old woman said as she leaned heavily on her metal cane that was given to her by Kagome. To Miroku's and Sango's surprised, she had a delightful look to her face. Usually Kaede would fine these antics disturbing?_

"_You find this amusing, Kaede?" Miroku asked_

"_Indeed. It gives Inuyasha something else to do other than whining that Kagome has not returned" She said. As she continued watching "So long as they do not disturb the villagers work on preparing for the winter. I see no harm in letting them continue their childish behavior, besides Inuyasha as well as all of ye all has been frustrated for quite sometime with the little progress with Naraku." She concluded_

_Who can argue with that kind of logic, as old as the priestess was, she was still proven to be wise. Maybe allowing Inuyasha to vent was ok._

_For now._

_Unfortunately poor Shippo was to take the brunt of Inuyasha's ventilation. _

_Oh well!_

_So there they were; watching the pair of demons running back and forth and around in circles until Inuyasha took a leap, landing in front of Shippo, little fox demon crashing at the hanyou feet. Shippo looked to see one pissed of looking half demon and made an about face to run away from him, unfortunately the he only got two steps away before he felt himself being hoisted up from his tail. Before he knew it he was facing two angry yellow eyes._

"_Inuyasha………….Hi!" Shippo innocently said. He only heard a growl. "I'm sorry, really. Please don't beat me up again." pleading as best as he could._

"_Give….Me….. One….. Good….. Reason…." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. Thinking as fast as he could, he tried to come with something to stop his assault._

"_Because…… Because…….." 'Come think Shippo think! I know!' "Kagome will be coming soon and what if she catches you again! You'll know what'll happen?" Shippo said. Giving it some thought, Inuyasha mentally debated the scenario. True if he was caught, she would definitely sit him, there was no doubt about it, and she always took Shippo's side. On the other hand it would be worth the pain for some payback. He still had the taste of those nasty worms in his mouth. In fact, he still had some munched up tiny gooey pieces roaming in his mouth. The thought of that trick made his blood boil…….. Again._

"_No way runt; this time you crossed the line. You should have thought twice before playing such sick joke! I'm going to kick your ass too the state." Inuyasha said as Shippo began to squirm out of Inuyasha's grasp. No Luck!_

"_I said I was sorry, I didn't think you were stupid enough to eat half bowl!" Shippo blurted out the obvious, forgetting he was already in hot water._

"_WHAT!" Inuyasha began cracking his free hand, preparing to give the squirming demon the beating of life._

_Screaming for his life, Shippo flayed his arms and legs even more as he knew what was going to happen next. 'Oh shit, now he's pissed.' He thought to himself as closed his eyes and waited for what he expected would be a world of pain, only to be dropped to ground. 'Aw man he going to stomp his big foot on me again!' After a few seconds he looked up only to see Inuyasha looking into the forest a few more seconds passed before Shippo gathered enough nerves to find out why Inuyasha stopped. "What's the meaning of this, why'd ya stop?" Not that he wasn't thankful for is brief moment of reprieve; however the only reason that Inuyasha would ever stop if there was danger nearby. He suddenly felt what Inuyasha was feeling an aura that was so strong, he felt in the pit of his stomach. "What is it?" Shippo asked_

"_I don't know." Inuyasha said as he felt aura. What ever it was it was powerful and it was evil. Very evil. He took a sniff of the air to try to track down the culprit, only find out that there was no sent. Just as he was about to give Shippo his just desserts, he felt this powerful force emerge, what ever it was it wasn't shy about its power. Inuyasha wasn't the only one who felt the presence._

_Over at the hut the amused trio was witness Shippo's inevitable ass kicking when they noticed that Inuyasha suddenly dropped Shippo on the ground making the little fox demon land on his face. Just as they thought Inuyasha had a rare change of thought, they felt a very strong presence nearby. "Do feel that?" Miroku being the first to speak up as stood to walk over to Inuyasha's direction. Feeling the presence as well, Sango and Kaede followed Miroku._

"_A demonic aura?" Sango said as she walked to where Inuyasha and Shippo were. "And a strong one at that." She concluded _

"_AY Child, but it's of one I have never felt before." Kaede said as she hobbled behind Sango. "Inuyasha! Can ye detect what it is?" Asking the hanyou hopping that its keen senses would pick what it was. _

"_If your asking if I can pick up a smell, then no!" continuing to sniff the air " Keh.. What ever it is it seems to have grown shy." Inuyasha said scanning the area._

"_If so shy, then why only hide it's sent and not its aura, seems quite unusual." Miroku observed "And this aura feels as if it's not far from here, its hard to tell though."_

_Inuyasha only had one name that crossed his mind "Naraku!" but there was some thing in the back of his head that was telling him other wise._

"_It seems that he is at it again, I knew this time of peace wouldn't last long" Miroku said_

"_When did Naraku suddenly obtained this amount of power? It feels overwhelming!" Sango said with spite in her voice feeling as she felt the intense power. Over the years she has grown quite bitter over the fact the Naraku was growing more difficult to defeat, plus his growth in power. "I never felt anything like it! Its… Sickening."_

_Suddenly bird of all kinds that were residing in the local trees nearby began flocking away as if a predator was after them, squawking and chirping in fear they took to the sky for salvation, and they weren't the only ones. The Forest animals also appeared to be doing the very same thing._

_Over to where the fields were at the villagers were trying calm several Ox that were suddenly in a panic, a couple of them broke free from the carts they was pulling and ran of in the same direction the birds and other forest creatures fled. The horses were also frightened as they tried to break few from the stables they were in, attempting to stampede of to safety. More alarming was Kirara behavior._

_For the first time Kirara ran away in a panic, as the birds and other animals began to run she stated hissing and growling with her hairs standing straight, normally, fearless and brave, the neko youkai always stood her ground and would always transform to giant form in the presence of danger, instead this time, she began to back away growling in way she never did before she bolted in a fright she had never displayed before. They only saw a tiny white cat running for safety. "Kirara, Kirara? Come back, KIRARA!" Sango shouted for her companion to return, but she neko wouldn't listed as she run hysterically to Kaede's hut. "What's going on? She's never done that before." Sango had never seen such fear in Kirara as she entered Kaede's hut. She started feeling a sickening chill about the situation, they all did._

"_Is it me or did it just get cold?" Shippo said as he began to shiver._

"_Nay, the temperature did drop!" Kaede spoke noticing the steam coming from her breath._

"_What hell is this" Inuyasha said, he too felt the drastic drop in temperature._

"_This feels nothing like a winter chill" Sango said as she started walking towards the hut that Kirara ran into. "I'm going to check on Kirara, see if she's ok."_

"_LADY KAEDE, LADY KAEDE!" A group of villagers ran towards the group in frantic "My lady, the animals are acting strange there all in a panic, we can't calm them down" One of the young men said_

"_Ay, we are very aware of the situation the animals" Kaede assured them, however she wasn't prepared to what they showed her next._

_Hold in there hands was a few stalk of rains grain rotting in front of their eyes "We harvested these out earlier today and they were fine we pulled them out of the fields" he said handing her the grain "And that is not all, the eggs and milk that was collected earlier today have spoiled"_

"_Take me there at once, I wish to see this for me self" She asked the farmer in front of her, before she left she asked the hanyou again "Inuyasha, what else can you feel?"_

"_Nothing else really except……… Well…… ther… there's something weird about this aura, I… I don't think its Naraku." Inuyasha said with doubt in his voice _

"_Are you sure?" Miroku asked "How can you tell?"_

"_I'm not sure, this is different; it feels nothing like Naraku." Inuyasha said as he continued to sense and smell the area trying to get a clear picture of what he was feeling " There something definitely different about this" He said " It don't feel like anything I ever felt. I don't know how to explain this, but this feels……… Old, an ancient kinda old." _

"_Ancient?" Miroku said with surprise "I'd hardly call Naraku ancient, in fact by demon standards, he would be considered quite young." _

"_I know" Inuyasha agreed " That's what make it weird, but what ever it is, it don't feel anything like Naraku" As he felt the chills penetrating his skin "What can you sense?" Asking the monk in hopes that maybe he might be in better tune with own spiritual powers._

_Focusing on his own spiritual powers Miroku was trying to locate the aura of this new demon, he was hoping he would have better luck that Inuyasha as he was waved his staff around until he got a vague location. "There" he said pointing to a familiar location "I'm not sure, but I think it's close to The Bone Eaters Well"_

_Kagome……. Everyone knew she was returning soon._

_That was all Inuyasha needed "I'm going over there to make sure everything's ok." He said as he took off towards the well to wait for Kagome's return, leaving the others behind to investigate the villager's stories._

**END FLASH BACK**

He was relieved when he saw Kagome coming out of the well and heading towards the Village safely. By that time the aura dissipated and everything went back to normal. Maybe he was a little rough with her, but had to get her away as fast as he could. He did feel bad for being so rough with her, but better to have her pissed at him then to let Naraku to get his clutches on her again. Naraku used her before, Inuyasha wouldn't put it pass him to use her again. But at the same time he could stop his self debate, was Naraku or was it something else.

The same two thoughts constantly spun around his head.

Is it Naraku? Was he planning something again? If it was him then how did he become so powerful and did he get it? That thought irritated him to no end! That bastard always would find away increase his power either by using what he had of the Shikon No Tama or by absorbing other powerful demons that may have fallen victim to him, making him more difficult to defeat him each and ever time.

Or

Was it something else?

What if there was another more powerful demon that was looming around with that kind of power with its own agenda and its own ambitions to appease. What if this new menace was more powerful Naraku, it was a very unsettling thought that he couldn't get out of his mind. They always had there fare share of fights with other demons outside of Naraku's circle, many as just as powerful and just as conniving to deal with. He and his friends always managed to defeat them somehow. ' Keh just another unfortunate bastard to taste the power of my sword.' At least that's what his more arrogant side was telling him, it was just another pain the ass to deal with. And if it was Naraku there was nothing to worry about… Right? And if it was Naraku then why was he feeling so uneasy about this situation, why were his senses telling him the complete opposite of what he was hoping. Then he stopped dead in his tracks as his mind drifted towards the events earlier that day the way the animals reacted, the way Kirara reacted when the presence appeared. The sickening feeling he felt as he was heading to meet Kagome.

"It's not Naraku." He said to himself. He couldn't figure how he came to that conclusion, it could very well be, but his gut was telling him otherwise. He could feel deep down with in him, that sensation within the pit off his stomach. It grew as he realized the situation more and more. There was no mistaking it now!

'_GRRRR'. _There definitely was no mistaking it now. He placed a hand on his stomach as it growled loud enough to alert anybody within 20 yards from where he was. Just as he was about to dismiss it he felt it growl even louder and more intensely than before. **_'GGRRRLLL'_**

It was official, he was hungry!

"Damn!" he cursed "I was so worried with what happened I didn't even have a chance to have anything to eat." He said quietly to himself as continued on ward to the village. "Keh, Kagome better have my ramen ready if she knows what's good for her" only to get another growl for his famished stomach. At least he hoped she had some ramen for him. His mouth watered at the very idea woofing down a nice big bowl of noodles. However as comforting as that thought was it still didn't take any of his worries away and other than his tummy alerting him of its need for food there was still that all to familiar feeling that he always got when shit was about to happen.

Suddenly from nowhere a wall of mist and fog surrounded him, he was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. He looked around to try to get his bearing but saw only thick coating of grey mist. The fog was so thick that he barely saw the anything around him and everything around went dead silent. Instinctively Inuyasha put his hand on the hilt of his sword, readying himself for a possible ambush, but, there was nothing. "Weird." He said as he took a whiff of the air to see if there was anyone nearby. After a few sniffs, the only thing he was able to pick up was a scent of sulfur and mineral rich water. He was near the local hot springs, he new he was pretty close to the village. The only problem that he didn't know where the village was, the fog was so thick that he last all sense of direction. Using his keen sense of hearing he managed to home in flow of water from the rivers where the hot springs flowed out of as well as the bubbling of the water. "Perfect. I'll follow that and I should be at the village I no time." Using his enhanced senses he continued walking towards that direction through the thick fog that showed no signs of easing up.

As continued to his towards his destination he heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes nearby, he stopped and tunes his pointy white ears towards the sound and took another sniff of the air. Nothing, no new scents and he didn't even sense any danger or anyone for that matter. 'Keh, probably just hearin things.' He thought, just as he was about to dismiss it and go about his business he heard the sound again only to accompanied by a faint moaning sound. He defentatly did not imagine that! "Who ever you are show yourself!" he warned as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"wwho's there?" said a very weak voice of man.

"Huh?" Someone was in trouble. Inuyasha began to walk towards the voice through the thick veil of gray to investigate the source of the voice "Hey! Who ever you are, tell me where yer at?" Inuyasha asked as he kept searching for the owner of the voice. He smelled the air again to get his bearings and all he was able to smell was the foliage of the forest, and the hot springs close by. As much as he tried he could pick the person's scent.

"I'm here………. near a few trees." The voice said again.

"Well of course your gonna be next to some trees! That's obvious, where the middle of the forest!"

"You asked where I was, I told you. Ca can't you find me?" questioned the possibly injured stranger.

"Hey! In case ya haven't noticed there's some misty crap lingering around here. I can't see shit!"

"I suppose that's my fault?" came an irritated retort.

"Right." muttered frustrated to the response he got. However, he was more frustrated that he was having a difficult time find whoever it was. He kept walking to source of the voice in hopes to find this person, as he moved on wads the fog was beginning to lighten up a bit an he was able to see silhouettes of the trees ahead of him. As he got closer to the cluster of trees he saw another silhouette appear in the shape of a person. "I see ya, don't move, I'll be right over there." He said approaching the figure ahead.

Once he got there he was greeted by a very unusual and sorry sight as his eyes fell on a young man unlike he'd ever seen before. The person before him appeared to be not much older than Miroku, underneath all the blood and dirt he had fair but rough looking skin that was adorned with some scratches, blood and dirt, his hair was wavy and was the length of his shoulders with a the color of deep gold that was quite unique for a human. He also had quite a bit of thick facial hair that covered the bottom half of his face giving him a very rugged look, yet well maintained and which was also the same color of his hair. Most human males he knew never grew hairs until they became elders and was normally worn on the top lip. Obviously, he wasn't from around these parts.

The style of his clothing was also as unusual as his appearance. The armor alone was different; unlike the traditional samurai armor which was light and made of cloth and bamboo with very little steel giving them a very elegant look, this one was constructed completely out of metal covering his chest back arms and part of his legs and looked much heavier and bulkier than any samurai armor he'd seen, the hatori and hakamas also appeared different. The hatori sleeves looked to be made of small interloping chains and the black hakamas were not lose; like his own, but tight and appeared to hug the young mans legs. He wore sandals that reached to his knees and were tied in the back.

The young man was barely standing and despite the impressive looking armor he had on, it appeared that it didn't protect him very well judging by the huge gashes on his stomach and chest with red blood flowing out and dropping on the ground creating a large red pool at his feet. Clutched in his bloody hand was a sword that he considered to be to large for any human to carry and by the looks of it, he was using it more to hold himself up.

Inuyasha ran over to the stranger who looked as he was ready to collapse "Hey are you alright?" Inuyasha asked as he approached the stranger. 'Funny. I still can't pick up scent from him?'

"I.. Ive seen b..better days my dear demon lad" the man said with relief as he gave a Inuyasha a thankful smile. "I have been searching for you."

"Looking for me! Who the hell are you? How'd ya know about me!" Inuyasha ask suspiciously as he placed his hand on the Tetsaiga.

"T..th.there is no need to be hostile lad, I mean you no harm. As you can well see I am in no condition to be any threat to person such as yourself. My name is Bowen."

"What the hell happened to you" Inuyasha asked Bowen, giving him a chance, yet still keeping his guard in case this was a trap.

"I was captured by a group a vicious vampires while on my way to London, used to lure and murder the last of the Slayers, that is why I was sent here." He said weakly. "The evil that we have feared for many thousands of years as returned."

Inuyasha figured that he was in delirious babble "What the hell are you talking about! Beside what kind of an idiot sends someone as injured as you to deliver a message!"

"The Powers That Be gave me this great privilege, I could not have turned my back to them." Said Bowen whose eyes looked as lifeless as the dead. "You must listen to me, the great evil that we have feared has………………." Inuyasha cut him off before he finished.

"Ya went through that part already. What kind of evil are ya talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"A demon, a demon beyond evil, who has no contempt for life, whose power is beyond imagination." Bowen said with dread in his voice.

"Look man you don't have to worry, I have had my fair share of demons who think their great and powerful and they all fell under the power of my fang. This demon that you just described doesn't sound any different to me" Inuyasha assured him as he put is hand on the wounded mans shoulders "We need to get you to the village."

"That's doesn't matter, my fate has been decided long before I came." Bowen said placing his hand around Inuyasha's wrist "Trust me my friend this threat that has decided to plague it self upon your lands is like nothing you have dealt with before, and you are not prepared for what is about to come. Your current enemy and those from before are mere child's play compare to this thing." Bowen said with distain in his voice. "As we speak its making its move right now, its dark priest's, its harborages of death have been watching you and your companion for weeks ughg……..." Bowen collapsed to the ground in great pain. Inuyasha was about to lift him when Bowen stopped him. "No…………Please you must listen."

Inuyasha looked at him straight in the eyes. "Look man yer hurt pretty bad and losing a shit load of blood. If I don't get to Kagome or Kaede you'll die!" Inuyasha said.

"I….I am already dead, there is nothing you can do except to listen to what I have to say." Inuyasha saw all the life gone from his eyes. Bowen looked into to the hanyou's eyes "Felt it today, didn't you. A presence that was nothing like you felt"

"Yeah….. I did, never felt anything like before." Now he had the hanyou's complete attention. "What is it?"

"It has many.. many names. F..fro…from be…beneath the ground i..it d..d…..devours..

"What is it!"

"I…It is he.. here yet n..nnowhere, it is every…everybody and no no one at once."

"Come on man stay with me" Inuyasha said aggressively

"Try Trying t..t.to open the mou… mo.. mouth of h..hell"

"What is it….. come on don't die" Inuyasha didn't know what to do. This man was dying in front him, and there was nothing Inuyasha could except watch and try and get the information that this man wanted to tell him. "What is this thing, come on tell me. What is it?"

With his very last effort, Bowen only managed to say one thing in a whisper as he drew his last breath. "The th..the..t the fff.ffi…..fir…._fir…. fifir…… th.. the….f….ir…the ffhhhhhhhh……" _and with that the man before Inuyasha was dead.

"The fur? The first what? Hey come on wake…. Tell me the fur what. Hey Bowen… Bowen." Inuyasha was shaking the dead man hoping he would wake up. After a few minuetes passed Inuyasha gave up and closed the mans dead open eyes. "Rest in peace man."

Just then right before his eyes the man who he briefly met, began dissolve into the very mist that was surrounding them. "What the hell is this?" Inuyasha said mostly to himself as the form who was Bowen disappeared in to the mist that blanketed both of them. "Was I talking to a ghost the whole time?" That would explain why the man had no scent at all. Inuyasha was puzzled everything that would have shown as evidence that an injured man was there was gone. Even the stains of blood on the ground where gone.

Inuyasha stood looking down where this Bowen fellow was at and was wondering why a dying………… Ghost would come to warn him, was this person linked to the strange events that occurred. He noticed that the shroud of fog was beginning to lighten up enough for him to further off into the road as well as the far off demons.

He started to walk off in towards the village as a nagging feeling in his gut began to stir about again.

This time it wasn't telling he was hungry.

Hey there,

Sorry for the lack up updates. I have been very busy with school and work that I haven't had time to do any writing. Please review this story. I would love feed back from my readers whether it is good or bad…. Though I would prefer positive reviews. But hey anyone is free to their opinions. I will try my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Later…………….


	5. Note to My fans, Story on Subatical

Hi there ya all!

To those who reviewed my stories I have only one thing to say…………

Thank you…….. Thank you! Thank you……………..!

Really, unfortunately it saddens my that I have not had enough time to really do updates more often and for that I am very sorry, I promise to better, much better. Unfortunately I have been very busy and my job keeps me on the go. But it doesn't mean that I am about to give up, I will continue forward…

Which brings me to the next subject. I finally had some spare time this past week and printed my own work on paper and read carefully through… Needless to say, I think it sucks….

I am my own worse critic and feel that I can do much better……. The First three chapters did not like the way that I would have liked, not one bit! I feel that they are poorly written and the plot and structure are week and lack thought. It has a boatload of grammar errors, I never took the time to really proof read the story before posting it and as a result it doesn't flow the way it should.

I know I can do better than this.

The 4th chapter I liked better, but again. Lots of grammar errors and I did not proof read it. So I am going to rewrite the story, not completely, but enough where I think it would be a vast improvement. The basis will be the same. The original will remain posted, but don't expect any new chapters soon. I promise that the new and improve story will be better.

Sorry for this guys…..

I promise I will get this back up soon.

I am open to any suggestions or opinions.

Love,

Rin's Faith


End file.
